


Saturn- Coffin

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Chapters from Saturn (Read author notes, I'm not abandoning!)Dean on a hunt gone wrong, who will pull him out of the dirt this time?





	Saturn- Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, explanation time: 
> 
> I'm not abandoning Saturn. By any means. It's been hard to write it, guessing where I started off so strong and then I couldn't make them move or really do anything. So there will likely be a time jump or something through the series. I might post them as separate chapters, I don't know. I haven't fully decided on anything. But I really love writing this and I'm so thankful for all the positive comments and kudos that you all have sent. I hope you all have a lovely day and enjoy them!
> 
> (I'll also post this note in the other's too.)

Dean clawed at the roof of the box. Hearing dirt being poured over the top. 

Fuck.

He needed to get out.

He needed to run.

Run fast and far. 

Run to Castiel.

Run to the Bunker.

Run and hide in bed like a child who was afraid of the big bad wolf under his bed.

But this was real, and it was looking like he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Or ever. 

Nobody, not even Cas.

Fuck. Cas was going to think that Dean had abandoned her again. 

He clawed at the roof, dirt still hitting the top.

"Help! Help!"

He heard himself screaming, but it didn't process that it was actually him.

This entire thing was fucked up. 

Suddenly, the dirt stopped pouring and there was this...god awful shriek. Like something was being killed up there.

Dean didn't want to go back to hell. But the last time he was in a coffin, that's where he had ended up.

God, if Sam were here; he'd help. He'd know where to find him.

Sam was like that. 

He just knew.

The shriek pierced his ears again, muffled only slightly by the wood and dirt. 

It hurt his ears, made them ring.

He heard something drop onto the box, and then scratching and shouting.

It was a girl's voice.

It was Cas.

He pushed open the lid the moment the scratching sounded like nails on wood. 

He sat up and took in a few deep breaths.

Grateful for the fresh air.

Castiel sat on the closed end of the coffin, looking worn and dirty. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. Just...Give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need. No one is coming for a while...I checked." 

"Good. Just good." 

He couldn't get his breath. It edged on panic.

"Hey...Let's get out of the dirt, okay? It might help." The softness in her voice was foreign to Dean, but he managed a nod and very stiffly, stood up.

His muscles ached and screamed in protest, the bruises on his limbs pulsed with his heartbeat.

She got out of the hole first and using strength that was a bit surprising for someone so scrawny, she helped pull him out.

He landed on the grass with a small gasp and put his hands over his eyes. Even the dark seemed like it was too much.

Dean could feel her sitting beside him, quiet and calm. She didn't say anything, just gave him his space. 

They were silent for while, just the sounds of their labored breathing. 

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

He heard her get up and move around the graveyard. He didn't look.

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

((Body found in a hotel room))

Details were jumping out at him. 

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

(((Body found in a hotel room. 7 gashes. Signs of a struggle)))

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

 

He sat up and watched as she made her way back to him, face scratched up and wearing his flannel. That pale forehead wrinkled with worry.

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

1 2 3 4 and out

"I think I know where it is." He breathed, watching her tense up. 

"I think I know where to find it. And this time, it's going to die for real." 

She nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say.

"For real this time?"

"For real this time."


End file.
